The Reason
by The Imperial Affliction
Summary: Draco comes up with a creative way to win Hermione back. One-shot and a good comic relief.


_A.N- Hello, people! This is a dorky little one-shot, and I hope that it is worth your time. Love you all!_

_Songs (in order):_

_Heartbreaker, Pat Benatar_

_Black Magic Woman, Santana_

_Playing God, Paramore_

_Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_

_Don't Know Why, Norah Jones_

_The Reason, Hoobastank_

It was way too obvious. Then again, subtlety has never been his specialty. The news that an anonymous request for a karaoke night had been granted spread like wildfire through the half empty halls of Hogwarts, leaving excitement and anxiety in it's wake.

Hermione Granger personally could not believe that such a thing was approved by McGonagall, but she supposed they thought that if it would cheer the depressed student body up even a little, then it was worth looking the other way for one night.

Hermione stormed through the castle, heading furiously to her next class. She had already been asked several times by numerous people if she was going, to which she always said no. Of course she wasn't going; that would be giving up. And if there was one thing she did not do, it was give up.

Caught up in her thoughts, the girl didn't notice the elderly witch walking purposefully towards her." Ms. Granger," Hermione whipped around to face the headmaster, startled." How are you?" The younger witch smiled and told her she was fine, though she doubted that the ex-professor had simply stopped by for a chat.

"Good," McGonagall said, nodding slightly." I trust you have something to wear to the gathering tomorrow evening?" And there was the real reason. The headmaster, as much as she wanted to appear hard and unflappable, had an unusual soft spot for her brightest student. She had probably gotten wind that Hermione was not planning on going to the karaoke party, and dropped in to ensure that she would be there. Which, as warm and fuzzy as it made her feel, was very bad news for Hermione.

" Actually, professor, I don't think I will be available. I have a seven page essay due on Monday, and I still have some Head girl duties to attend to so, I can't go." "Nonsense!" McGonagall exclaimed in the scolding way only she could master." Ms. Granger, you are one of, if not the most ,capable students I have had the pleasure of teaching. I have no doubt in my mind that you can manage to attend this_ party_," She said the word with distaste," and still have your school work in on time."

" But, Headmaster-" The girl tried to argue, but was quickly cut of by the elderly woman's voice." That is an order, Ms. Granger." Hermione's face dropped, but she didn't object." Yes, Headmaster." Devastation was clear in her tone, but McGonagall did not let it get to her. This was for her own good, after all, even if she didn't realize it.

" Well, have a good day. I will see you at dinner." Hermione nodded, but when she looked up, the witch was already walking briskly down the corridor. She doubted the woman felt even a shred of guilt for sending Hermione to her doom.

"_I can't believe it! How could you do that to me?! In front of everyone!" The blond boy was shaking with rage and disbelief. He knew that shouting at her wasn't going to solve anything, but he couldn't bottle the frustration any longer. Besides, it's not like talking civilly ever got them anywhere, either._

_The curly haired witch standing on the receiving end of his emotions was shaking also, but for completely different reasons. " I was completely ready to admit it to everyone, like _you_ wanted, and you couldn't even be bothered to show up?! What the hell, Hermione?!" She just shook her head, another sob racking her body." Can you even give me a why?!" He roared._

" _I don't know!" She wailed, her throat tight with sorrow. " Why don't you tell what you were doing with that girl yesterday?" He stepped back confusion clear on his face. She thought he had to be faking it." What do you mean?"_

" _You think I didn't see you?" She snarled, suddenly angry beyond compare. She closed the distance between them, stalking through their private quarters. Tears streamed down her face still, and her hair was sticking out in all directions, but nothing could take away from the pure fury in her eyes. The young man had never seen something so terrifying and beautiful all at once." You think I didn't see her kissing you, whispering in your ear?" She leaned forward so that her mouth brushed against his jaw when she spoke._

_This couldn't be Hermione, the girl he'd snuck around with, stealing sweet kisses and secret touches. This wasn't the girl he loved. No, she was gone, replaced by a frightening young woman. _

_He suddenly had an overwhelming need for fresh air. He clambered away from the furious girl, mumbling apologies and backpedaling towards the door. He didn't want to see her face, afraid of what he would find there, but he couldn't resist. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and immediately wished he hadn't._

_Her beautiful brown eyes swam with anguish and bitterness. He knew the moment he stepped over the threshold he would have one hell of a time trying to get back in, both to the room and her life. But he was nothing if not a coward, so he lifted his foot, and was gone._

Draco Malfoy woke with a gasp. He'd been having the same dream every night since it happened, as if he needed more punishment for something he already regretted. Holding his head in his hands, he tried to calm down, to place the heartache in a container and cap it.

Another day had dragged by. That made three weeks. Three weeks without her hand in his. Twenty-one days without kissing her, or touching her, or waking up with her smiling face beside him. Three _fucking_ weeks without being able to show her how much he loved her. And now, he didn't think he could ever do those things again.

He hated how much this affected him. He was supposed to be Malfoy, the untamable Slytherin prince who left pining girls and broken hearts in his wake. Although, after the war, his 'title' didn't really apply any more.

He thought that by showing Hermione, the most untouchable girl he has ever met, just how good he is, he would have gained the other's respect and walked away unscathed. He snorted at his own ignorance. The young witch was the most beautiful, insufferable, enchanting woman he had ever known, and he didn't know how much longer he could survive without her.

His only hope was that she would forgive him, seeing as he had organized a karaoke party in her honor, something she told him she had always wanted to try. _Only hope_, he thought with a disbelieving laugh,_ When did I get so pathetic?_

Hermione twirled in front of her mirror, nervously fiddling with her dress. She thought it was a little too much for a karaoke night, especially one she really didn't want to attend, but Ginny had insisted. Ginny had also done her makeup, along with tamping down her anxiety. Hermione began contemplating once again the merits of backing out, when there was a knock on her door.

Two familiar heads peeked through the door, revealing the culprits." Harry! Ron! You almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" Harry cracked a smile." Ginny caught us on the way back to the common room. She asked us-" "More like ordered." Ron interrupted, but Harry didn't seem to notice." -to come get you. " The brunette rolled her eyes." I can get there myself. It isn't exactly that hard to find. Besides, I don't think I'm going."

The boys exchanged a look, as if a question had just been answered." She mentioned you might try to get out of it." Ron crossed the room, gently grabbing her arm." No, guys, really. I don't think I should go. I have a lot of homework and…" Hermione continued to list the reasons why she couldn't leave her room, carefully avoiding the only one that mattered.

They marched her down the winding corridors, and with each step Hermione felt her heart beat a little harder. Just when she thought that it would surely jump out of her chest and splatter the lovely sequined number Ginny had so graciously offered with blood, they arrived. The Great Hall had been appropriately decorated, and there was enough alcohol to infer that it had been organized by a student, without adult supervision.

There were at least a couple hundred people milling about, all between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. Even Hermione had to admit it was quite a scene. She figured someone had been watching for her to appear, because the moment they stepped through the large wooden doors, a voice rang out, telling everyone that, now that everyone was here, they could start the karaoke.

There was a chorus of cheers and groans, and Hermione quickly located the source of the magnified voice. Blaise Zabini stood on a platform in front of a large screen that glowed electric blue, holding his wand to his throat. " In addition to regular singles or duets, we are going to hold _sing offs." _He narrowed his eyes at the crowd when he spoke the last to words, as if they were of the utmost importance.

He paced the stage flourishing his hands as he talked." The rules are simple: Only six songs per battle, three each, and only two battles are allowed for any one person. If the person you want to sing with has already reached their limit, and you still haven't gotten a chance, well that's just too bad. Each sing off has a price of five dollars, no ifs, ands, or buts." This caused a ripple of muttering and moaning to tear through the gathered audience." I know, I know. I don't make the rules, I just enforce them. Other than that, the regular party rules stand: No kicking, biting, scratching, hitting, or puking on the stage. Have fun!"

He hopped off the stage after announcing the first person to sing, and began walking quickly over to Hermione. " Hey, kid." He said once he reached her. The two had struck up an unlikely friendship once she started…..something with Malfoy. It always annoyed her when he came up with nicknames for her, and kid was definitely among her least favorites, but that was why he did it.

" I hate it when you call me that. You are only a month older than I am." He flashed her the smile that made so many girls shake with desire, but had never affected her." Where are those friends of yours? Surely they didn't let you come here all alone." Hermione looked to either side of her, only to find that her friends were long gone.

" I didn't," She sighed." But even if I did, I am completely capable of walking by myself." " Sure you are." He replied, with a mischievous grin. Before she could respond to his sarcastic statement, the song ended and he had to escort the next person onto the stage.

Suddenly alone, Hermione started to worry again. She shuffled awkwardly to the drink table, quickly disappointed by the selection. Of course there wouldn't be any water, it was a one time event and the teachers were completely turning a blind eye. Wondering how long she had to stay before it was considered polite to leave, she scanned the crowd for any friendly faces.

Her heart jumped into her throat when a familiar blond head caught her eye. She gaped in shock, watching as he knocked back another shot of Firewhisky. He was so close, no more than two feet away from her, and she could see every detail; the way his face flushed from the added alcohol, the way his pale hair hung in his eyes and curled slightly at the nape of his neck, no longer slicked back the way it had always been for years.

Apparently, she stared at him for too long. Before she could look away, his steely eyes locked on hers. He blinked, obviously surprised, before offering her a hesitant smile. She pivoted, ready to run out of the Great Hall and never look back, but he was too fast. He jumped out of his seat, seizing her wrist and effectively stopping her escape. Her shoulders sagged, but she turned slowly back to him, avoiding his gaze. "Hey." He breathed, just as scared as she. Her head snapped up, fixing him with a glare he'd had the misfortune of meeting several times."'Hey'? You walk out on me, confirming that you were, in fact, cheating on me, and the first thing you say to me in three weeks is 'hey'?" He shook his head." I didn't cheat on you-" " Bullshit!" Her angry scream turned a few heads, and he winced at the curse, but he didn't say anything. He may not be the most educated person when it came to this, but he had more sense than to tell her to calm down.

" Look, I'm sorry." She scowled, obviously not believing him." I highly doubt it." On this, she whirled and stomped away forcing her way through the crush of dancing teenagers. He knew he had to act fast, so he did probably the worst thing he could have possibly done: He shoved five dollars into Blaise's hand, and stepped on the stage.

The anger that ricocheted through Hermione's body when she heard Malfoy's voice echo through the room, was nothing compared to the incredulity. The sheer _nerve_ of some people. He had the audacity to challenge her, in front of a room full of drunken partiers, in the absolute dorkiest way possible.

She stared at him, not believing her eyes or ears, and found that he wasn't joking. She strode towards him, mounting the stage and snatching the microphone from his hand. Anyone in the room could testify that they had never seen so much tension and fury coming from one person.

" Fine." She snapped." I accept your challenge." She didn't, couldn't, understanding what had possessed him to humiliate her like this, or why she was letting him, but it was too late to back down.

Blaise stepped onto the stage and stood between them cautiously, as if they were two bulls about to fight. Which, she supposed, they were close enough. " Who first?" He asked, glancing between them. Malfoy smiled, lifting a hand to gesture towards the brunette witch." Ladies first."

She gave him a sarcastic smile before turning to the illuminated screen behind them. Finding that she didn't know how to work it, she glanced Blaise, hoping he would help. To her relief he stepped up, whispering conspiratorially in her ear." It doesn't have a selection. Tap your wand against the screen, and it plays whatever song it thinks would serve your purpose best. Out of the ones in your mind." She nodded and took her wand out of her back pocket. The bright sheet of blue rippled when her wand came in contact with it.

There was a moment of silence, then the first beats of the drums came floating through the magically amplified speakers. There were a few 'oohs' and lots of laughter from the crowd. Hermione had little time to groan at the choice of song before the lyrics started." Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head." She sang tentatively, still marveling at the absolute stupidity of her situation. But as the song continued, she couldn't help feeling like this was somehow appropriate. Their problem started in a public setting, and now it would end in one. At least, she hoped it would.

By the time the chorus rolled around a third time, she was almost completely immersed. " You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker, don't you mess around with me." She crooned, smiling at Malfoy's offended expression.

When the song ended, Hermione gave a small bow and beamed at the crowd. She handed the microphone back to Malfoy, grinning sweetly at him while Blaise asked for a round of applause. The amused crowd laughed and cheered, happy to see the arrogant Malfoy put in his place.

Draco, however, wasn't pleased. Frowning, he poked the screen with the tip of his wand, and waited for the first strains to play. He had purposefully picked a song with as little lyrics as possible. When it was time for him to sing he put the mic to his lips," Got a black magic woman. Got a black magic woman. I've got a black magic woman got me so blind I can't see, that she's a black magic woman, she's trying to make a devil out of me."

Hermione was confused and vaguely insulted. She couldn't think of how this song might apply to her, or him for that matter. If anything, it was the other way around. On the other side of the stage, Draco was starting to enjoy himself, swaying slightly and closing his eyes during the guitar solos. He had always had an affinity for Muggle music, but he had never been able to publicly listen to any before this year.

The last of the lyrics floated from his lips and he almost forgot why he was singing, and who he was singing to. Almost. When the song finally ended, Blaise stepped up, taking the microphone from his hands and speaking into it," I don't know about all of you, but I think I just earned at least twenty dollars."

Cheers and whistles burst from the teens gathered around the stage." Let's not ruin it. Without further ado, Hermione Granger." Blaise handed her the microphone and stepped into the background. Now, with her anger freshly kindled, she faced Malfoy as she tapped her wand on the screen.

The crowd, sensing a good show, watched the pair intently. The first notes of a less popular song flowed into existence, and the few who recognized it chuckled secretively." I can't make my own decisions, or make any with precision. Well, maybe it should tear me up, so I don't where you don't want me."

It took considerably less time for her to loosen up, this round. Fueled by Malfoy's outrage, she was already dancing by the time the chorus played." You don't have to believe me, but the way I, way I see it. Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back, or break it, break it off."There were audible gasps throughout the room, Malfoy being one of the contributors. This only encouraged her." Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror." She swung her hips for good measure." If God's the game that you're playing…." The song went one, and she caught a glimpse of two boys, one with red hair and one with black.

She stopped dancing in place for a moment to smile sheepishly at them, before diving right back in. " Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror." She finished and bowed more deeply this time, holding the mic out for either Blaise or Malfoy to take.

The blond boy took it from her grasp, gently brushing his fingers with her. They couldn't deny the attraction to the other, but both were too stubborn to just let their argument go. So, his earlier bravado crushed, Malfoy picked another, more heartfelt song. He prodded the screen once again, and rocked back and forth on his heels while he waited for the lyrics to begin.

Hermione was more than familiar with this song, it was one of her favorites after all, and she couldn't help but notice that he picked another song with more instrumentals than actual singing. She was also astonished that he opted for something more sweet than vengeful.

" And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now." Hermione knew she was in trouble. With every word, her heart sank lower and lower, and she was sure it would reach her feet by the time it was all over.

He was giving her that look, the same look that infatuated her every time he did it. She'd never seen him do it in front of another person, let alone a party. But there it was, and all she wanted to do was hold him tight and never let go.

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." He continued to sing, hoping she understood just how much he meant it. And she did, and she wished the song wouldn't end, just so she could capture this moment and keep it in her pocket.

But, of course, it did end, and it was her turn. Blaise didn't even bother trying to walk over to them, he was so enraptured by the open display of emotions between the two previously aloof students, along with the rest of the attendees. The majority of the teens had stopped to watch the fireworks erupt, and they had gotten exactly that.

Hermione pressed her wand lightly against the screen, hoping the enchantment picked something good, because she was at a loss. The tinkling of a piano reverberated throughout the room, and Hermione had only enough time to recognise the song before she had to sing," I waited till I saw the sun. I don't know why I didn't come."

The crease between the young man's eyebrows smoothed when he realized the meaning of the song. She was apologizing for standing him up. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking that caving and singing the previous song was worth it.

The small smile that graced his lips was not lost on the witch and she faltered slightly. She was struck once again by the ridiculousness of her position. This was a moment that should be just between them, not in front of a crowd that had no idea what was happening.

She suddenly wanted nothing more than to get off of the stage, competition be damned, and was grateful when the final strains of the song played." Something has to make you run. I don't know why I didn't come. I feel as empty as a drum. I don't know why I didn't come. I don't know why I didn't come. I don't know why I didn't come." The second she finished she gave the audience a jittery smile and rocketed off the stage.

Malfoy's eyes flew open, just in time to see her bolt." Wait!" He called. She didn't stop. He ran after without thinking, catching her wrist for the second time that night." Hermione, wait!" There was a ripple of confusion at the use of her first name, which they both found a little silly.

She paused, shifting her eyes to his grip on her wrist." They don't know what's really going on, Draco. This isn't something we should do in public." He narrowed his eyes for a moment, looking as if he were deciding something." Fine." He spoke." If you want them to know what's going on, then I'll tell them." Her eyes widened as he began dragging her back towards the stage.

"No! No, that's not what I meant! Let go!" But it didn't matter; he didn't seem to hear her protests as pulled her mercilessly. She could see Harry and Ron pushing their way to her, and she selfishly wished that they would reach her in time, just so she could postpone the inevitable.

But Malfoy was already climbing the steps, tugging her up them as carefully as he when he stood in the center of the stage, demanding all attention, did he let go. He was sure she wouldn't try to run now that there was no way out of it.

" Before I make my announcement, I do believe we have one last song left." There crowd observed in stunned silence as he tapped the screen and walked back to the center of the stage. There was a collective intake of breath from those who recognised the song, and he was sure that a few almost fainted from shock.

Never, had any of these students heard something so unbelievable as when he opened his mouth and began to sing," I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you." Those who didn't know it, now understood why the others had been so surprised.

Hermione stood across from him, the object of his undivided attention. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, those feelings were wildly overpowered by the second verse. This was the best apology she thought she'd ever received.

The song ended much too quickly in both their opinions, and Malfoy turned to address the room. " I'm sure most of you want to know what the hell is going on." There were some murmurs of agreement, but they didn't go on for long.

" Hermione and I have been dating for almost six months." Draco found that the word dating sound childish and inadequate, but he supposed what word he used didn't really matter. Hermione cringed as her friends looked at her, aghast. She would have to deal with them later.

"But, these past three weeks have been….rough." Draco continued, seemingly undisturbed." You see, we were supposed to enlighten our friends on our current relationship, but our lovely Hermione- what do Muggles say?- chickened out. She didn't show. So I, left to tell my own friends alone, was deeply embarrassed."

All eyes were on Hermione, and she could feel her face burning under the heated stares." I would like to say something." She spoke, giving him an irritated look. " By all means…." He swept his hand out, and she plucked the microphone from his grip." Contrary to what he has lead you to believe, he is not without fault. The day before our scheduled announcement, I found him getting rather cozy with another girl in an empty classroom."

He put his hand up, like he was asking a question." Excuse me, we were not ' getting cozy'. She-" " Oh yeah, then explain her kissing you." Several people gasped, making her feel like she was on some horrendous reality show.

" I was getting to that." He gritted out, clearly annoyed." As I was saying, she came on to me." Hermione snorted unattractively." I was collecting a paper I had misplaced during class, and she was waiting for me there. She must have taken it just so she could get me alone. I _am_ irresistible."

There were groans, and Hermione rolled her eyes, ignoring his narcissistic ways." And why should I believe you?" He appeared unruffled, but the way his eyes softened when they met hers told her he was anything but." Because it's true. I'm sorry, Hermione. Even if I haven't done anything too horrible recently, I'm sorry for every hurtful thing that has ever left my mouth. I'm sorry that I made you feel unwanted, or betrayed,or whatever the hell you felt. But I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

There was another sharp intake of breath, and Hermione swore that she would murder the next person who dared to gasp again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron, all with their jaws hanging open. For a moment, she felt sorry that she had kept something so important from the people she trusted the most, but her attention snapped back to Draco when he spoke again." What do you think?"

She weighed the words in her mind before she said," I think you are completely mental." There was a bit of unsure laughter, reminding her once again that they were not alone. Draco's face dropped." But, I also think that was the sweetest, most embarrassing apology I have ever been given."

The boy looked at her, hope restored. She studied the face she knew so well; the hardness of his jaw, the high cheekbones and perfect lips, the aristocratic nose. She realized then that there was nothing more beautiful in her eyes."And I love you, too."

A smile bloomed on his face. He walked over to her and the audience held it's breath while he cupped her face in his hands, almost reverently. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, adding to the already hackneyed moment." Funny," She whispered back." I was just thinking the same thing." And then, finally, he kissed her.

Applause broke out, slowly at first, then growing in volume and tempo as the couple embraced. And for once, Hermione didn't care who was watching.


End file.
